1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an internal voltage generation circuit and a system including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may be operated by an external voltage applied from a power source such as a power supply and/or a power management unit. The semiconductor device may perform various operations, and have various levels of supply voltages for performing the various operations. Thus, the semiconductor device generally includes an internal voltage generation circuit to generate internal voltages, from the external voltage, suitable for the respective operations.
Representative examples of the internal voltages generated from the internal voltage generation circuit may include a pumping voltage, a bulk bias voltage, a core voltage and a peri-voltage. The internal voltage generation circuit generally includes a comparator, and the comparator may compare the levels of a reference voltage and a generated internal voltage, in order to adjust the level of the internal voltage. To execute operations reliably with the semiconductor device, the internal voltage generation circuit must rapidly change the generated internal voltage to a target level. That is, the settling time of the internal voltage must be reduced. Furthermore, the current consumption of the semiconductor device must be reduced in order to generate the internal voltage suitable for a high-speed and low-power operation of the semiconductor device.